warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kleinwolke
|nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Heilerschüler: Heiler: |namenl=Littlekit Zwergpfote (Littlepaw) Kleinwolke (Littlecloud) Kleinwolke (Littlecloud) Kleinwolke (Littlecloud) |Familien=Mutter: Brüder: |Familiem=Newtspeck Erdpfote, Nassfuß |Mentor=Narbengesicht, Triefnase |Schüler=Flammenpfote |Position1=Heiler |Nachfolger1=Triefnase |lebend=''Yellowfang's Secret, In die Wildnis, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} '''Kleinwolke' (Original: Littlecloud) ist ein sehr kleiner, hellbraun getigerter Kater mit hellblauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Zwergpfote hat seinen ersten Auftritt auf einer Großen Versammlung. Er wird von Löwenherz gefragt, wieso er denn so klein sei. Zwergpfote antwortet, dass dies in seiner Familie normal wäre, denn auch seine Mutter sei so klein und läuft dann rasch zu seinen Clan-Gefährten. Dies ist eine Lüge, denn Braunstern lässt Junge viel zu früh zu Kriegern ausbilden. Löwenherz fällt auf, dass er sich seltsam verhält. Feuer und Eis :Obwohl Zwergpfote nicht mehr in der Hierarchie erwähnt wird, lebt er im SchattenClan. Geheimnis des Waldes :Obwohl Zwergpfote nicht mehr in der Hierarchie erwähnt wird, lebt er im SchattenClan. Vor dem Sturm :Er wird mit seinem Freund Weißkehle schlafend auf dem DonnerClan-Territorium entdeckt. Die beiden sind vor einer Epidemie im SchattenClan-Lager geflüchtet. Ein junger Schüler habe vor einigen Tagen eine Ratte vom Krähenort mitgebracht und die namenlose Krankheit habe sich über das Lager erstreckt, berichten die beiden. Blaustern weiß nicht, was sie tun soll und schließlich schickt Feuerherz die beiden voller Mitleid weg. Sie werden jedoch heimlich von Rußpelz gesund gepflegt und können dann wieder in den SchattenClan zurückkehren. Weißkehle geht jedoch nicht wieder zu seinem Clan aus Angst vor einer weiteren Erkrankung. Er wird von einem Ungeheuer überfahren und getötet, da er von einer Patrouille auf den Donnerweg getrieben wird. Gefährliche Spuren :Es wird als der Schüler von Triefnase benannt. Es ist auch bekannt, dass er eine besondere Bindung zu Rußpelz hat, da die Heilerin ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Sie hat auch sein Interesse an Heilkräutern geweckt. Stunde der Finsternis :Er pflegt zusammen mit Triefnase die Katzen im Kampf gegen den BlutClan gesund. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission : Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Er erscheint, als Rußpelz mit ihrer neuen Schülerin Blattpfote zum Treffen am Mondstein kommt. Mondschein :Er streitet sich mit Rußpelz, da sie sagt, dass die Ratten giftig sind. :Bei einem Heilertreffen beruhigt er Blattpfote, als Mottenflügel und Rindengesicht zu spät kommen. Morgenröte :Er reist mit den anderen Katzen zum See-Territorium. Sternenglanz :Nach der Großen Reise ist er wie die anderen Heiler besorgt darüber, ob sie im See-Territorium die Kräuter finden werden, die sie brauchen. Dämmerung :''Folgt ''Sonnenuntergang :Auf der Heiler-Versammlung beim Mondsee erfährt er von Rußpelz' Tod. Er ist sehr geschockt, erzählt es aber nicht seinem Clan, da dieser die Schwächung des DonnerClans durch den Dachsangriff eventuell ausnutzen könnte. Aber der SchattenClan erfährt es trotzdem, allerdings durch Habichtfrost, der es von Brombeerkralle erfahren hatte. Kleinwolke erscheint zu spät zum Treffen der Heiler, da er Zedernherz noch einen Dorn aus der Pfote hatte ziehen müssen. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :''Folgt ''Fluss der Finsternis :''Folgt ''Verbannt :''Folgt ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Häherpfote fragt Blattsee, warum sie keine Todesbeeren im Heilerbau haben. Blattsee sagt, es wäre zu gefährlich, aber Häherpfote schützt sich und sagt, dass Kleinwolke auch Todesbeeren im Bau hat. :Später ist er bei der Heilerversammlung am Mondsee dabei. Häherpfote dringt in sein Traum ein. Er spricht mit Triefnase darüber, dass Schwarzstern sich komisch verhält. Lange Schatten :Er glaubt, trotz Sol, nach wie vor an den SternenClan. :Er und Schwarzstern geraten in die Falle von Distelblatt, Häherpfote, Löwenglut und den SchattenClan-Schüler und erhalten das gefälschte Zeichen, das zum echten Zeichen wird, vom SternenClan. Fetzenstern und Triefnase tauchen auf und sagen, dass der SchattenClan immer noch an den SternenClan glauben soll. Sonnenaufgang :Sein Schüler wird Flammenpfote. Mistystar's Omen : }} Familie *Mutter: Newtspeck *Brüder: Nassfuß, Erdpfote Character Art Littlepaw.byTopas.png|Schüler Littlecloud.Krieger.byTopas.png|Krieger Littlecloud.HS.byTopas.png|Heilerschüler Zitate Sonstiges *Kleinwolke wird in der Hierarchie der Katzen von ''In die Wildnis versehentlich als Zwergpfote aufgeführt. Quellen en:Littlecloudfr:Petit Oragecs:Obláčekfi:Pikkupilviru:Пёрышкоnl:Kleinwolk Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere